


自讨苦吃

by earthafromearth



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: M/M, duff/slash(mention), 分手了, 分手懂吗, 散伙了, 没有HE, 第二人称, 过不下去了
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:20:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22872385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earthafromearth/pseuds/earthafromearth
Summary: IA，我写IA了其他的看TAG
Relationships: Axl Rose/Izzy Stradlin
Kudos: 9





	自讨苦吃

闹剧还没上演，你就知道又完蛋了。你一下说不出来是之后就要发生的争闹让你恶心，还是你现在已经预料到了会有争闹更让你恶心。为什么索尔·哈德森不能闭上他那张臭嘴？“艾克索下台换衣服去了。”你在台边听见另一个吉他手对着满场的观众说，你想要把自己的吉他也砸了。事情不在于他说了什么，而是他非要在这个时候上台打圆场、非要去充这个英雄。

你不知道艾克索怎么割伤了手，只看到他按着手腕跑回了后台，你下意识地跟在了他身后，却在半路停了脚，又回头看了一眼台上，斯莱史挂着他的吉他，正一边抓自己的脑袋，一边往台中间走，你这时候就感觉一阵烦躁，狗嘴里吐不出象牙，这一场多半也完蛋。余光里，达夫朝你摆摆手，要你去追艾克索，你想要翻白眼，艾克索不是你的马子，更不是跟你结了婚的婆娘，你不需要对他负责，但同时你也知道，你不得不对他负责。你最后看向史蒂夫，那小孩已经在翻白眼了。你又往后台瞟了一眼，却只看到两个慌慌张张的工作人员。你摇摇头，叉着手靠在了音响上。

就是在这时候，你听见斯莱史说艾克索是去换衣服了。操，完蛋。

艾克索去换衣服了，艾克索下台喝口水，艾克索他妈的去操妞了。操他妈的艾克索，不论斯莱史说艾克索去干什么了，事情都不会好看。艾克索就是那种最操蛋的炸弹，你必须输入唯一一个正确的密码，但凡错了一丁点，它立刻就炸了，密码随机变化，但他妈的压根没人知道过任何一个正确的密码是什么，只能在爆炸之后意识到输入的是错的。你不明白为什么这么多年了，操他妈的索尔·哈德森连这点逼事都不懂，达夫朝着他跑过来，你站直身子，把吉他甩到身后，就算是你们四个还能勉强把这场撑下去，你也没心情再多弹一声，吉他空弦震动的动静从音响里传出去，闷闷的，不成调。达夫拉着斯莱史，歪过身子朝你比划，你指指手腕，朝他比划回去。你们是什么？一群哑巴？还是被囚禁了的犯人，生怕发出一点动静惹恼上边的达官显贵？操他妈的。达夫凑在斯莱史的耳朵旁边跟他解释，妈妈教育小孩怎么在老师面前撒谎，而史蒂夫已经开始胡乱地敲鼓了，台下的观众不管你们到底怎么了，他们只想要更多，而一通稀烂的鼓点当然远远不够。你清晰地看到台下观众挥舞着胳膊想要往台前冲，他们一个个都张着嘴，一副要把你们生吞活剥了的样子，但你却没听见什么声音，准确说，你什么声音都没听到，耳朵里安静极了，好像是你自己为了抗拒这一切，而自动关闭了听觉系统，那就这样吧，你闭上了眼睛，这下眼前也只是干干净净地一片黑。

有一瞬间的虚无，你却感觉异常的安稳，你从没希望过你的生活是一片虚无，难道有人想要这样？但如果虚无是唯一从毫无理由的争吵、打骂、滋事的解脱，你情愿你什么都看不见、听不见、感受不到……但你不能，艾克索气冲冲地从你身边冲到了台上，他甚至没看到你，但他的声音却唐突地闯进你片刻的安稳，“操他妈的傻逼玩意。”一下子，你什么都听见了，粉丝的尖叫声、怒骂声、斯莱史改口说艾克索划到了手。

太吵了。

“换衣服？我没有下去换衣服！”不至于，完全不至于这样。但这样的破事放到艾克索身上就完全至于，你一下就知道是什么真正让你恶心得想吐了，你知道为什么艾克索会因为这种屁事生气到在台上吵，“斯莱史磕嗨了！”哈。你往前走了几步，回头看向你们的鼓手。史蒂夫一下就站了起来，往艾克索的方向扔下一根鼓棒，鼓棒砸在了台边，然后弹到了观众席里，人群像是被拴在一起的羊群，你推我搡地一起去抢那根鼓棒。“操你的，史蒂夫！”艾克索抓着麦克，背对着观众骂鼓手。“嘿，艾克索，我后来说了你是划到了手。”斯莱史装作笑嘻嘻地说。越抹越黑。是的，他后来是说了，但那不重要，艾克索只会记得那个婊子养的吉他手对着满场的观众侮辱了他，在他受伤下场的时候说他像个娘们一样去换衣服了。 达夫拉住你的时候，你才意识到你正往台下走。你瞟了一眼你被抓住的胳膊，却没有甩开达夫，你说不上来这是因为你也觉得你不应该半途就离场，还是因为你也需要一点确确实实的稳定，像是被贝斯手牢牢抓住，不往前拉，也不往后退，只是稳稳地按在原地。很有可能是后一个。最后还是达夫叹了口气，他摇摇头然后放开了你，这时候下一首歌的前几节已经开始了，你俩仿佛什么都没发生过，达夫走到了台前，而你退回到了音箱的阴影里。

一切让步都是为了下一轮能吵得更加不可开交，这倒是个连史蒂夫都能明白的道理。事实证明，史蒂夫不但明白，而且可以熟练应用。等到你们最后下了台，已经凌晨三四点了。不光是你想要睡觉，达夫和斯莱史已经完全赖在对方身上了，你这次直接翻了个白眼，而达夫朝着你慢悠悠地竖了个中指，如果不是史蒂夫正在你身后骂骂咧咧地脱衣服，而艾克索刚走过来，你会说看着自己俩队友赖赖巴巴地瘫在对方身上还挺好玩的，但现在史蒂夫已经和艾克索吵起来了，你只想赶快收拾好自己的东西离开这个更衣室。

“你他妈的是要去哪儿？”

“史蒂夫，冷静点。”

你刚要走掉，艾克索和达夫却一起在你身后吼道，挺宽敞的一间更衣室里一下一点声音都没有了。你停住了脚，却不想回头多看他们任何人一眼。你靠在了门框上，等着事情变得更糟。这不是谁能做什么就可以挽救的，事情注定了会变得更糟。“史蒂夫，你在生什么气？”斯莱史这会倒是又敢说话了，你想笑，却只是从鼻子里憋出来一声闷哼。“没什么大不了的。”斯莱史这话倒是说得轻巧，毕竟到了最后艾克索不是他们的责任，艾克索只是他们看上的一个主唱，他们不用承受艾克索的痛苦，他们只需要在一坨乱糟糟的稻草旁边画上一根火柴，他们甚至他妈的不用把火柴扔到稻草上，火星自己就飘过去了，然后呢？有风或者没风，火苗都能一下蹿到天上去。你真是受够了。

“回酒店。”你转过身子，整个后背都靠在了 门框上。屋子里，斯莱史和达夫两个人坐在沙发上，斯莱史伸出手拽着史蒂夫，而艾克索站在史蒂夫对面，一手叉着腰，另一只手已经攥紧了拳头。你倒是要看看他这次又要怎么和史蒂夫打这个架。“史蒂夫，没事的，最开始也是我说错了。”斯莱史说着起身往旁边坐了坐，达夫顺着斯莱史把史蒂夫拽到了沙发上，而史蒂夫却连眼珠都没错一下，一直瞪着艾克索，可真是条看家护院的宠物狗。“你他妈的要去干什么？”艾克索这下却把满腔怒火全都转向了你，哦不，你不想再多掺和一丁点，他就算再是一桩悲剧，他也没有权利搅乱所有人的生活。你应该直接走人，但你做不到，积压的愤怒在你的胃里翻腾，你早就没有脱身的余地了，“你要我就在这操你？”

“你他妈的婊子养的，你他妈的说什么？”

他难道不知道你在说什么？还是说后面坐在沙发上的三个傻逼不知道你在说什么？他们甚至连装作震惊的心都没有。操他妈的，所有人都知道但同时也不知道你俩之间的屁事，这也让你恶心。

也许，换成几小时前还在最前排朝着台上扔胸罩的小娘们眼里，你是她们性幻想对象的依靠，是在性、嗑药和摇滚之后的安全网，是艾克索永远的归属。但操她们一帮臭婊子的，她们没有试过你过的每一天，她们知道个屁。这不是被她们幻想中言情小说一般的恶心浪漫，这是一个负担，是一块甩都甩不掉的黏在鞋底的口香糖，是绕在脖子上、在你每想往前一步就勒得更紧一些的狗链，操她们的，操所有人的，你不是他的狗。 但你逃不开这一切，如果他是你爸、你妈、哪怕是你的兄弟姐妹，你大可直接离家出走，换一个城市，忘掉你也是爸妈操出来的，轻轻松松地重新开始。但抛开所有后来的烂七八糟的逼事，他是你哥们。这是最糟糕的。

他是你哥们，所以当他第一次伤痕累累地爬上你的床，你没办法让他滚蛋。你收容了他，你让他拿走他需要的，因为你以为你可以给予。然后呢？他不但拿走了他需要的安慰、需要的陪伴、需要的性，他还甩下了没人想要的他的痛苦。痛苦是个操蛋的玩意，它不能被转手，没听说过谁把谁的痛苦全盘交给了下一个人，自己立刻就好了的。痛苦是最肮脏的传染病，它只会侵入更多，抢夺豪取，只会增多而不能被平摊。你恨，却不知道要去恨谁。 你当然爱艾克索，他毕竟是你的哥们，和你一起长大的发小，你不能不去爱他，但没有限制的只有痛苦和负担，不是爱，而痛苦不会阻拦爱。所以你回到了酒店，却还是在等他跟别人吵完再爬上你的床。你不知道你在恨谁，却该死的知道你在爱谁。但你真的受够了，你一遍又一遍地告诉自己，你受够了，但这能有什么用？屁用没有。你甚至在他推开门的时候松了一口气。

他不是要你操他，他想要的说到底还是那些粉丝吹出来的泡泡，所以你连手指头伸进去得都很慢，你一点点地撑开他，顺着送进去的润滑液，在他的肠道里慢悠悠地找寻。你已经足够熟悉他的身体，但你还是装作是在黑暗中摸索，哄着他、逗着他。毕竟再怎么说，这也是性，没必要跟自己过不去。他小声地哼哼，用膝盖催你进去，脚盘上你的屁股。你这才把自己埋进去。你是个男的，没有性爱会有多不舒服，你在他的屁股里抽动，而他搂着你的脖子，把脸靠在了你的肩膀上。你知道，如果不是他的操蛋童年，换一片更好的街道、换一个更有心的妈妈，艾克索会是一只温顺的小奶猫，但艾克索什么都没有。这是不用他说你也懂的那部分痛苦。

他蜷缩在你身旁昏昏欲睡，你闭上眼睛却还是异常清醒。你感觉是被埋在了流沙里，房间里的每一个空气颗粒都是一颗沙子，它们松散地把你从头到脚地裹住，做这不规律的运动，却又在一起把你往深渊里拖。你知道挣扎只会让你陷得更深，所以你什么都没做，你任凭更多的沙子埋在你的脚上、两腿之间、胸脯上，而现在沙子已经钻进了你的皮肤里，填满了你的血管，压住了你的心脏……

“也不必每次都这样。”你把胳膊从艾克索的怀里扯出来，靠着床头坐了起来，艾克索转而枕在了他自己的胳膊上，他真的把自己团成了一团，膝盖缩在了胸前，垫在下巴下面。“每一次都因为一点小事大闹一场。”你想要去摸他的头发，但你只是抱起胳膊，手紧紧地抓住自己。“你他妈的说什么呢？”艾克索像是一只遇到天敌的幼崽，虽然没有立刻逃跑，却还是炸起了全身的毛。“你每次这样，在其他人看来不免自讨苦吃。”话都说完了，你才意识到自己说了什么，而同时你也意识到你是故意这么说的。就算是你在理智上知道流沙中不要挣扎，只能顺着沙子游出去，但当土都埋到了鼻子下面，身体总是比脑子更快一步。

“她从来不护着我，”艾克索第一次躺在你身边的时候突然和你说，你甚至没反应过来她是在说什么。“那个婊子养的，我跟她说过她那个傻逼男朋友怎么对我，但她从来没护着我，操，她甚至和我说……”当时艾克索还没改名，还是比尔。而你耐心地等他把话说完，“她今天和我说那都是我自找的。”

你没猜到的是艾克索会直接扑向你，他整个人压在了你的胸口上，卡着你的脖子，给了你一拳。你的眼眶立刻火燎了一样地烧起来。你用力撑起自己，把艾克索从床上甩在了地上，他还要冲过来打你，但你站直身子，“我不干了。”简单的几个字立刻让艾克索停在了原地，而你已经开始穿衣服了。“你他妈的说什么？”艾克索只是愣住了几秒，你刚提上裤子，他已经又一拳打向你的肩膀，把你撞在了衣柜的柜门上，“我不干了。”你说着把艾克索推到一边，然后走出了门。你把门甩在了身后，除了自动锁扣上的声音，你听不见屋里正发生什么。也许艾克索把电视砸了，也许艾克索把床都掀了，也许艾克索哭了。你不再关心了，你还在乎，那是你哥们，你爱他，但同时，这是这么长时间以来，你第一次可以顺畅地呼吸。

你一直走到大厅里才停住脚。这一切比你想得简单多了，你不知道自己之前为什么要任凭沙子不断地吞噬你。乐队的另外三个人都还在大厅，斯莱史已经整个人摊在地上了，史蒂夫趴在沙发上，只有达夫看到你还能站起来。他扒拉开史蒂夫架在他膝盖上的腿，你迈过斯莱史。走近了，你才看到史蒂夫半边脸都肿着，一只眼睛都被挤在了发紫红肿的皮肤里，你觉得自己多半也没好到哪里去，达夫倒只是破了个嘴角。你在达夫开口之前就摇了摇头，达夫叹了口气，让开了身子，你最后扭过头朝着史蒂夫点点头，史蒂夫朝你抬起手，但你怀疑他连你是谁都没认出来，达夫又叹了口气。

而你，你受够了。


End file.
